<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>virtues uncounted by bloobeary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102039">virtues uncounted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloobeary/pseuds/bloobeary'>bloobeary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mutual Pining, i literally can't stop thinking about that text post, if im gay and youre gay then whos steering this boat, im sorry this is bad don't read it thank you, its fluff! literally all of it, lets all pretend that the aurora borealis comes out only when its dark...for the sake of the drama, like a lot, maiko is very minor! barely in the story, someone get zuko a glass of water, stupid boys turned into stupid men but they figure it out, what if there was only one bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloobeary/pseuds/bloobeary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fire lord zuko visits the southern water tribe eight years after the war ends</p><p>based on <a href="https://mist-ery.tumblr.com/post/622302159389802496/au-where-some-years-after-his-coronation-zuko">that</a> text post</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>685</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>virtues uncounted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pls forgive inaccuracies, especially with any sayings/names i literally wrote this in a daze after thinking about that damn <a href="https://mist-ery.tumblr.com/post/622302159389802496/au-where-some-years-after-his-coronation-zuko">post</a> for like three days straight</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The years that follow the end of the war go surprisingly smooth. A few loyalist groups crop up and there are some assassination attempts, all four of which cause Aang to come running, usually a few days too late, demanding to know who <em> dared </em> to hurt the Fire Lord, and more importantly his best friend. It was quite amusing to see a thirteen, fourteen, and then sixteen year old make such demands and have everyone cower, but Zuko appreciates him nonetheless. With his help, the groups get wiped out pretty quickly. </p><p>He makes slow, but consistent work in trying to right his family’s wrongs; changing the school curriculum with input from the other two nations (plus Aang), repealing antiquated laws, and setting in place new ones. It was never technically legal to discriminate based on gender or sexuality, but the views of the throne made it commonplace. As soon as Zuko had won over most of his council, he’d stood up and demanded that a new law be written making it explicitly illegal, because the distinction is important. It earned him a few questionable looks, but it passed, somehow, miraculously. </p><p>Once the Kiyoshi warriors left his service after five wonderful years, he had to replace most of the palace guard. It was tiresome, but at least the new recruits seemed to harbor no loyalty to Ozai, one of them going so far as saying “I mean no disrespect, Lord Zuko, but your father was a tyrant, and I would rather die than support his views.” </p><p>Zuko made him a part of his personal guard almost immediately after he passed his training. </p><p>It's work--Zuko never expected any less--but he loves it. There's a comfortable tiredness that comes with overseeing a whole nation that he feels he was always meant for. Even on the days he forgets to sleep or eat because he's so busy, he still wouldn't trade it for the world. </p><p>-</p><p>He’s sitting at the desk in his study reading over import/export reports when there’s a soft knock on the door. It opens before he can ask who it is. He looks up and blinks to get his eyes to focus, and smiles when he sees Mai walking towards him. </p><p>“Hello,” He says, clearing a spot on his desk for her to sit on, like she likes to. </p><p>“I think we should break up.” Mai says, straight to the point as always. Zuko blinks. “You’re well loved by the people, and I think my purpose here has been accomplished.” </p><p>Zuko smiles a little, thinking of when he was crowned Fire Lord, he thinks of the quiet conversation later, about how Zuko needed someone by his side to provide the image of stability, and Mai had agreed. He loves her, so much, but it was never about love. “Sure.” He says, and looks back to his reports. “You know, last Suki wrote me, she let me know that Ty Lee had sadly left her service in favor of returning to the circus.” He says easily. “I think it's coming into town next week.” </p><p>Mai doesn’t say anything else, she just leans forward and kisses his forehead before walking out. He watches her go with a smile, and then clears his throat and calls for his advisors. </p><p>The next morning a very simple statement gets issued, informing the nation that after seven and a half loving years, the royal couple has split due to irreconcilable differences; which really, is just code for gay. He gets some hate mail, which is to be expected, but it doesn’t phase him.</p><p>He gets a very sloppily written, but enthusiastic letter from Ty Lee a few weeks later that he kind of wants to have framed. </p><p>-</p><p>A few months post irreconcilable difference break up is the summer solstice. There’s a festival in the streets of the city, and Zuko sits on his balcony and realizes, with a sharp pang straight through his heart, that it’s Sokka’s birthday. Even worse is the realization that he’d gotten so wrapped up in his work that he hadn’t sent a present. </p><p>He thinks of the last time they all saw each other--five years after the war, when Toph sent them an invitation--nay, a demand--to join her in her family’s home for a ‘happy five years of peace’ celebration. Of course he had gone, cancelling all of his meetings as soon as he finished reading the letter. Even that had been three years ago, now. </p><p>Sokka and his father had traveled to Caldera a year ago, but Zuko had been so busy he hadn't had the chance to see them, though they stayed in the royal apartments. He remembers the horrible twisting feeling in his gut when he found the note slipped under his door--<em> sorry we missed you-- </em>the morning that they left. </p><p>Zuko sighs and decides that enough is enough, and marches through the palace to find at least one of his advisors so that he can float the idea (demand) past them.</p><p>“When is the last time the Fire Nation paid the Southern Water Tribe a non-war related visit?” He demands, and Fei looks at him, confused, from where she’s sitting cross legged on a chair reading. He feels a little guilty for barging into the library like this, but he needs to know. </p><p>“Before your great grandfather.” She says carefully, and Zuko crosses his arms. </p><p>“Well, I think that needs to change, don’t you?” He says, and she raises an eyebrow. </p><p>“Yes?” Fei says tentatively. “Shall I prepare a diplomatic envoy--” </p><p>“No, I will be going personally.” Zuko says, decisively. “Please inform Akame and the crew that we will be leaving immediately.” </p><p>Fei clears her throat. “Sir, may I suggest we leave tomorrow?” </p><p>“Fine.” Zuko says, impatiently waving his hand, and turning to walk away. He stops, and turns. “Is your book any good?” </p><p>“It is.” Fei says, smiling a bit, and Zuko just nods before returning to his chambers. </p><p>He should <em> probably </em> send a hawk, but at this rate, it’ll only precede him by a day or so. Plus, if he thinks too much about it, he’ll talk himself out of going at all. So instead, Zuko just throws together a bag, and tries his best to fall asleep. </p><p>The crew is ready as soon as he is, which Zuko notes is impressive. He makes a mental note to ask the captain for a full list of their names, so he can give them all a raise, or a bonus, or something. </p><p>Fei and Akame are both waiting for him on the deck of the balloon when he gets there. He bows to both of them, and they bow right back before they go inside. </p><p>It’s a day’s flight to the South Pole, and Zuko gets antsy about three hours in. His advisors exchange several looks with each other until they suggest that he go talk to the captain, which Zuko does, immediately.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>If anything, Zuko had forgotten how fucking cold it is in the South Pole--he'd only been there once, but it was an experience to say the least. He’d packed, of course, but the cold still seeps through his coat and into his bones. He cups his hands over his mouth and breathes a small puff of fire into them as they walk towards the center of the city. He doesn’t stop to admire how much it’s grown since the last time he was here, but he thinks it, anyways. </p><p>They get a lot of lingering looks as they walk through the city, but Zuko’s used to it. Thankfully, there is no heckling, or things thrown at them, which is what he had expected. </p><p>Hakoda is standing  in front of the main igloo, hands on his hips. Zuko smiles widely when he sees him, and Does Not Run to meet him, wrapping him in a tight hug. He feels suddenly very much like a seventeen year old again, meeting his friend’s cool dad who nearly adopted him on the spot. Hakoda laughs and hugs him tightly. </p><p>"What a surprise, Fire Lord Zuko.” He says once Zuko lets go of him, clumsily putting his fist below the heel of his palm and bowing. </p><p>“You don’t have to bow,” Zuko says, putting a hand on his shoulder and laughing. “<em> Chief </em> Hakoda.” He adds, because he may be twenty five and royalty, but he’s still brat. </p><p>Hakoda makes a face, but smiles anyways. “I’m not chief anymore, son.” </p><p>Zuko frowns. “Why? What happened? Are you alright?” He puts his hands on Hakoda’s shoulders, trying to figure out why exactly he was usurped. </p><p>Hakoda laughs and puts his hands on Zuko’s face. “Relax! I passed the mantle on to Sokka.” He says, and Zuko can’t stop himself when his mouth falls open a little. “It can’t be that much of a surprise, really. Such a natural leader, that one.” </p><p>He turns and gestures for Zuko to follow him. Zuko looks over his shoulder where his advisors are standing looking out of place in the snow. Hakoda, as if reading his mind, waves over two of his men. “Show the Fire Lord’s advisors where they will be staying, please.” Zuko nods at them, and then follows Hakoda. Zuko makes sure to ask, later, that the crew of the balloon also be taken care of, but he has a feeling Hakoda will see to it anyways. Two of his guards step forwards to accompany him, but Zuko waves them off. </p><p>"Sir--" One says, looking uncertain about letting the Fire Lord walk around unprotected. </p><p>"I assure you nobody is going to try to kill him, here." Hakoda says, putting his arm around Zuko's shoulders. "No one wants to face the Chief's wrath, kids, take a break." He says, and shoos the guards away, though they, to their credit, don't move until Zuko tells them again that it's alright. </p><p>He laughs a little to himself as they look at each other and resignedly walk away. </p><p>“When did uh, when did you retire?” Zuko asks, looking out to where Hakoda is leading them, towards the ocean. </p><p>“Oh, just barely. After the commotion from the war died down, Sokka took over almost everything, anyways. My position was just formal, really.” He explains, and Zuko feels his heart skip in his chest. “When I told him that I wanted him to be chief, officially, he asked if we had to fight for it.” </p><p>That makes Zuko laugh out loud. Of course Sokka would ask that. </p><p>“He was out fishing, earlier, but no doubt he saw your balloon and turned right back around.” Hakoda says, and Zuko smiles. “How long has it been?” </p><p>“Three years, I think.” Zuko says, and Hakoda hums. </p><p>“Well, I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you, since we missed you at Caldera.” He says, and Zuko tries not to blush. They’ve nearly reached the ocean’s edge, and he can see someone row into shore, toss some gear onto the ice, and hop out of the boat before leaning over and hauling it out of the water, and onto their shoulder. Zuko stares, very unabashedly. Whoever this is is very tall, he also notices. They carry the boat to where the rest are and set it down gently, before turning to Hakoda and Zuko, and lifting up a hand to wave. </p><p>“Is--is that Sokka?” Zuko says, failing to hide the surprise in his tone. </p><p>“Sure is. Don’t know when he got so tall.” Hakoda says, waving back. </p><p>“Tell me about it.” Zuko mumbles, and lifts his hand in greeting, too. His heart is absolutely thundering in his chest as Sokka jogs towards them, and Zuko steps forward, too. He doesn't slow down, at all, and barrels directly into Zuko like a ton of bricks--really, it knocks the breath right out of him. </p><p>“Oh--” Zuko gasps out, but throws his arms around Sokka’s neck anyways, suddenly very aware of how much his feet aren’t touching the ground. “Alright, Sokka, you’re crushing me.” Zuko laughs, but he’s not entirely sure his inability to breathe all of the sudden is from Sokka’s arms around him, or from <em> Sokka’s arms </em> around <em> him </em>. </p><p>“Sorry,” Sokka says, setting him down, but he doesn’t look too apologetic. Zuko laughs and puts his hands on his friend’s now stupidly broad shoulders--when the <em> hell </em> did he start looking like this? “I just m--it’s been a while, is all.” Zuko has to look up at him now, not a lot, but enough for it to be noticeable, what the fuck.</p><p>Aside from being a good four inches taller, and at least thirty pounds heavier, Sokka’s not wearing his hair in a wolf-tail. Instead, it hangs loose around his face, and the front pieces have beads braided into them that Zuko recognizes from Hakoda. There’s a smattering of freckles over the bridge of Sokka’s nose from the sun, no doubt, that makes Zuko want to cry. There’s two metal rings through the top of Sokka’s right ear, and a straight piece of whale bone through the left. </p><p>Zuko realizes he should probably say something, since he's been staring for probably too long to be considered normal. </p><p>Zuko smiles and squeezes his shoulders, fingers met with solid muscle. “Well, I’m here now.” He says, and he eyes the necklace sitting on top of his parka, indicative of his status. “Come on, give me the tour.” He says, and Sokka grins, throwing an arm around his shoulders before pulling him back into the city. </p><p>Hakoda watches the two go, and shakes his head. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>“Why’d it take you so long to come visit?” Sokka asks as they approach the center of the city again. </p><p>Zuko shrugs. “I wasn’t sure I was welcome.” </p><p>Sokka stops dead in his tracks and Zuko has to look back at him. His mouth has set into a straight line. “You are always welcome.” Sokka says, grabbing Zuko’s wrist, very seriously. Zuko blushes a little and looks away. “Hey. Always. You hear me?” </p><p>He thinks briefly to what his father said earlier, <em>no one wants to face the Chief's wrath</em>, and wonders exactly what that meant. He certainly didn’t expect to get so choked up about that. </p><p>"Anyone who has a problem with that can take it up with me.” </p><p>“Okay.” Zuko says, and that must be good enough for Sokka, because he nods, and they start walking again. Sokka still has his hand around Zuko’s wrist, and he feels it like a brand. </p><p>“How long are you staying?” </p><p>Zuko hadn’t thought about that, really.  He'd written it into the schedule that they'd be staying four days at most. “A few days, maybe. We’re re-redesigning the curriculum and I want to talk to some of your elders, if that’s alright. I want to make sure the children of the Fire Nation are getting an accurate and well rounded education.” </p><p>Sokka looks at him like he’s sprouted a new head. “What?” </p><p>He shrugs. “I just--you’re kind of amazing, you know that?” </p><p>Zuko blushes, hard, and shakes his head. “I’m just trying to do what’s right. Can we go inside, or something? I’m fucking cold.” </p><p>Sokka laughs and nods, leading them towards what he can only assume is the chief’s igloo, if the whale walrus jaw bone sitting over the opening is any indication. They duck in through the entrance, and Zuko goes straight to the dead hearth, lighting it in a manner of seconds. He wants to crawl right into it, but thinks that might freak Sokka out, a little. </p><p>“Nice place.” Zuko says, warming his hands and looking around. There are furs laid out over the ice, and the walls are covered in various maps and weapons, and a painting of all of them, right after the war ended. “We should get a new one of these done.” Zuko says, standing and walking over to it. “As we are, now.” </p><p>“Might be easier if you ever made yourself available, your highness.” Sokka says, playful, but Zuko hears the hurt hiding there, anyways. </p><p>“I am sorry.” Zuko says, clasping his hands together. “It’s hard to find time.” Not just for you, Zuko wants to add, but for me, too. </p><p>“I know.” Sokka says, nodding and walking over to him. “I just--I miss you. And I’m sure Aang and Katara, and Toph, they miss you too.” </p><p>Zuko thinks about the very Sokka shaped hole left in his heart when he returned to the South Pole a few weeks after Zuko’s coronation. “I miss you too.” Zuko says, and leaves it at that. </p><p>"How's Mai?" Sokka asks, looking very busy with whatever he's fiddling with in his hands. </p><p>Zuko smiles a little. "Oh I imagine she's well. Last I heard from her she was somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, with Ty Lee." Zuko explains, and Sokka looks up at him. He looks confused. </p><p>"She's on vacation?" </p><p>"No," Zuko says, and leans on the table, and watches as Sokka carefully puts the pieces together. </p><p>"Oh. Sorry." </p><p>He shrugs. "What for? Neither of us are very upset about it, so I suggest you shouldn't be, either." </p><p>They look at each other for a second, and then Sokka coughs a little, and shrugs off his parka. “Here.” He says, holding it out to Zuko. “It’ll keep you warmer than whatever poor excuse for a coat you’re wearing.” </p><p>"Well, what are you going to wear?" </p><p>"I only put it on because I was on the water." Sokka says. "Besides, you really think that's my only one? Just take it. I don't want to hear you complain anymore, it's extremely annoying." </p><p>Zuko rolls his eyes at him and wants to say that he's complained about the cold exactly once, but does shrug off his coat, letting it fall to the ground. He doesn’t care for the thing, anyways. He also takes off his outer layer of robes, since they won’t fit in the sleeves of the parka. He can feel Sokka’s eyes on him as he stands there in his very thin, very tight red tunic, and tries not to feel smug about it.</p><p>Sokka stares, quite unabashedly, as he puts on the blue dyed fur. “How do I look?” Zuko asks jokingly, and Sokka visibly swallows. </p><p>“You’ve looked worse.” Sokka says rigidly, and then looks away. Zuko smiles a little, and leans forward to grab Sokka’s forearm (which is enormous, he notes). </p><p>“It’s beautiful.” He says, referring to the tattoo on his arms, and the ones on his face, too. And maybe also just him, in general. </p><p>“It hurt a lot.” Sokka says, laughing and pushing up his sleeve to show the rest of it, coming up to his shoulder. “Katara made fun of me.” He adds, and Zuko laughs. “But then she got hers, and threw up, so, it’s fine.” </p><p>Zuko laughs and spreads his palm over the main bulk of the ink on Sokka’s bicep, lingering there for a second before he pulls his hand away and steps back. “I should probably go uh, find where I’m staying.” </p><p>“You can stay here.” Sokka blurts out, and Zuko blinks at him. “I mean, uh, if you want. We only technically have one igloo for diplomats, and stuff, and your advisors--” </p><p>Zuko puts a hand up before Sokka starts rambling. “Alright. Thanks.” </p><p>They have a feast in honor of the Fire Lord, which makes Zuko want to crawl into a hole. Hakoda and Bato both regale the whole tribe, but mostly Zuko’s advisors with tales from the war, making sure to include a few very embarrassing details about their Fire Lord himself. </p><p> </p><p>When it's become less of dinner and more of just drinking and talking around a fire, Sokka pulls him over to the side. “Just be glad they didn’t mention your obvious teenage crush on my dad.” </p><p>Zuko chokes on his drink. “I don’t--I didn’t have a crush on your dad!” He hisses, and Sokka downright cackles. </p><p>“Come on, I’m not stupid, and you weren’t subtle.” Sokka bumps their shoulders together, and Zuko wants to scream that he very much is stupid if he can’t figure out that Hakoda is not the member of the family that Zuko has (and had) a crush on. </p><p>“Shut up.” Zuko says, and thinks that maybe it wouldn’t be too immature and un-Fire Lordly to dump his drink into Sokka’s lap. </p><p>Sokka just laughs and squeezes the back of Zuko’s neck before going to find someone else to talk to. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Zuko wakes up the next morning on his own in the igloo, which he expected, really, but still kind of hurts. It's not like Sokka has to give him a personal wake up call or hang around him his whole stay--he is chief, after all. Zuko sighs and gets dressed quickly, putting his hair up easily, forgoing the crown head piece that glints at him from atop the mantle, as he goes to find Fei so they can get started. </p><p>Halfway through the interview with one of the elders--who really, isn’t that old at all--Zuko notices a delicate whale bone bracelet on Fei's wrist. He smiles to himself and waits until they’ve finished talking to reach out and tap it. “This is nice.” </p><p>Fei blushes hard and pulls her sleeve down over it. “Thank you. Who’s next?” </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They’ve interviewed thirteen people so far when Zuko decides it's time to take a break. He goes off to find Hakoda so he can mooch off of his lunch, or something, and finds him sitting with Bato in their igloo. </p><p>“Hello,” Zuko announces himself outside the igloo, and then walks in. “I’m here for you to feed me. Please.”  </p><p>Bato laughs and finds another bowl to pour some seaweed noodles into. “Sokka isn’t around for you to annoy <em> him </em>?” </p><p>Zuko bows his head in thanks when he hands him the bowl. “No, I haven’t seen him all day.” </p><p>“He went out hunting with Karu.” Hakoda supplies, and Bato nods. </p><p>They ask about how Zuko’s day is going talking to the elders, and he sheepishly tells them that he never knew how rich the culture was here, before the war, and even during it. He then asks if he can talk to both of them, together and separate, later. </p><p>“Of course, kid.” Bato says, and then looks like he wants to apologize for calling the literal Fire Lord ‘kid’. Zuko just smiles at him, happy to, for once, not be treated like royalty. </p><p>“So,” Zuko starts. “You two. How long?” </p><p>Hakoda spills broth onto his lap in surprise. “What? What do you mean?” </p><p>Zuko raises an eyebrow. “Have I misread the situation?” </p><p>“No,” Bato says, laughing. “‘My boy here seems to think he’s more subtle than he really is, though.” He says, clapping a hand on his partner’s shoulder. </p><p>“Does Sokka know?” Zuko asks. </p><p>“Yeah, he knows.” Hakoda says, laughing a little. “He’s the one that came up to me a few years ago and said ‘hey dad, I think Bato likes you’.” </p><p>“Mind you, we were already together, by then.” Bato adds, and Zuko has to laugh. “I think it was just his way of letting him know that he didn’t mind.” </p><p>Hakoda huffs. “Well, I should hope he doesn’t mind since--” He stops mid sentence, looks at Zuko, and then looks away. He doesn't have time to ponder that. “Anyways, we’d be more than happy to help with your education effort, Zuko. I think you should ask Sokka, too.” </p><p>Zuko smiles and nods. “When he comes back, I think I will.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Someone pokes their head into the tent they’re using to let Zuko know that Sokka’s on his way back, and Zuko very hurriedly excuses himself, and walks (okay, runs, probably) out to the ocean edge. </p><p>He watches as Sokka lugs an entire arctic hippo from the water, onto the ice and over to where three other villagers are waiting, no doubt to butcher the thing. Zuko stops dead in his tracks and very much watches as Sokka’s muscles noticeably bulge, even under his parka; the hippo probably weighs near a ton, and feels the need to sit down, suddenly. </p><p>Sokka still hasn’t noticed him as Zuko draws closer, and lifts his arms above his head to pull off his parka and tunic, leaving him in just his sleeveless jerkin. Zuko nearly swallows his own tongue as he pulls out a long knife and makes a decisive cut along the hippo’s abdomen. Steam rises around him, and Zuko thinks he’s stumbled into some weird fever-slash-sex dream. </p><p>“Uh,” He says smartly, and Sokka looks over at him. </p><p>“Hey,” He says, smiling. His hair is tied up now, showing his cheekbones and tattoos in all their glory. Zuko still feels like he can’t breathe. “Sorry I didn’t get to say hello this morning, I didn’t want to wake you.” </p><p>“Oh, that’s alright.” Zuko says, and Sokka just smiles at him. “I uh, I was talking to your dads--your dad, and he said it would be a good idea to talk to you about uh, the school...thing.” </p><p>Sokka grins. “Are you always this eloquent?” </p><p>“Well, whenever I ask people things there’s usually not an enormous dead animal between us, so.” Zuko gestures at the hippo. </p><p>“So you don’t want to help?” Sokka says, and his knife makes a horrible squelching sound before he pull out what Zuko can only assume is some enormous vital organ, holding it in a bloodied hand. Zuko feels all the blood drain from his face, and Sokka grins at him. If Zuko didn’t know better he’d say he was enjoying this. </p><p>“Absolutely not. I’ll be uh, in your igloo, but you have to bathe first. You stink.” Zuko says, and then turns on his heels to walk away. </p><p>The other tribesmen all exchange a glance with each other behind Sokka’s back as the Fire Lord retreats. </p><p>“I can hear you staring, you know.” Sokka says, and they all jump and get back to work helping him butcher the hippo. </p><p> </p><p>He sees Sokka again at dinner, and is very pleased to see that he’s clean and changed out of his blood-soaked clothes. He comes to sit next to him and leans in close to his ear. “Is this better, your majesty?” </p><p>Zuko squirms a little and decides to hit him in the thigh. “The outfit could use some work, but at least you don’t stink anymore.” </p><p>Sokka laughs and leans forward to grab a bowl, but doesn’t move from how close he’s pressed to Zuko’s side. </p><p><br/>
-</p><p>It’s about midday when Sokka makes it to the tent where Zuko and his advisors have been holding interviews. Zuko smiles at him brightly, and invites him to sit down. </p><p>“So uh, how does this work?” Sokka asks, folding his legs under him. </p><p>“Just tell us about your experiences living in the Southern Water Tribe.” Fei says calmly, and Sokka nods. </p><p>“Well, I spent some time away, you know, with the Avatar.” Sokka says, and they all nod. “And Zuko.” He says, giving him a smile. </p><p>Zuko feels his cheeks go bright red, probably, and then clears his throat. “Whenever you’re ready.”</p><p>“When I was ten, the fire nation raided our village looking for water benders.” Sokka starts, and picks at the fur trim on his boots. Zuko feels his heart drop. “My sister, Katara, was the only one we had, but she was only eight years old.” </p><p>“My mother wasn’t going to let them take her, so she offered herself up, instead. They killed her.” Sokka’s voice doesn’t waver. </p><p>“About a year later, my father took the men of the village to fight in the earth kingdom against the Fire Nation, leaving me in charge.” </p><p>Zuko does the math in his head--that would’ve made Sokka eleven. <em> Eleven </em>. He feels sick, suddenly, like the rug has been pulled from under his feet. </p><p>“And you know, everything that happened during the war was...well, the war.” Sokka shrugs. “That’s all, really.” </p><p>Fei nods and writes some stuff down. “How about before the raids?” </p><p>Sokka pauses, and frowns a little. “I don’t remember much.” </p><p>Akame raises her hand a little. “May I ask how you speak our dialect so well? Did you pick it up while traveling with the Avatar?”</p><p>Sokka shifts, and crosses his legs. “Well, we all grew up bilingual.” He says, and that hits Zuko like a ton of bricks. He never even stopped to consider <em> why </em> Sokka and Katara, or the rest of their tribe for that matter, spoke the Fire Nation’s dialect. He doesn't elaborate, but from the way he's looking at Zuko... he can put two and two together. </p><p>“Excuse me.” He says, feeling his chest constrict around his lungs. He stands, jostling the table a little, and walks out of the tent. He keeps his hands balled into tight fists at his sides until he’s well far away from the city, and then shrugs off the parka, feeling too hot under it, and then finally, <em> finally </em>, lets go and screams. A huge ring of fire erupts around him, flames soaring at least ten feet high. He doesn’t even stop to think about how this is the first time in years that he’s felt the need to bend out of anger. </p><p>“Zuko!” It’s Sokka, standing outside of the ring of fire, probably. “Let me in.” He asks, and Zuko takes a shuddering breath, and the flames die out. Sokka has to hop over the melted trench he’s created, but eventually reaches Zuko, and kneels in front of him. “It’s not your fault.” </p><p>“Maybe not directly.” Zuko says, and clenches his shaking hands into fists on his knees. “I’m sorry Sokka.” </p><p>“It’s okay.” Sokka says, taking his hands in his own, forcing his fingers open and lacing them together. </p><p>“It’s not.” Zuko snaps and yanks his hands back, afraid he’ll burn Sokka if they stay touching. It’s a fear so primal that it nearly makes him double over. “It’s not okay, Sokka. I didn’t have to learn any other language, I didn’t have my father leave me in charge of my whole country at <em> eleven </em>, oh spirits.” He sobs, clutching at his middle like his stomach is going to fall out. “How can you even say that? It’s not okay.” </p><p>“Alright. It’s not okay.” Sokka agrees, and despite Zuko’s resistance, grabs his hands back. “But we’re all trying to fix it.” He says. “It’s not just on you, Zuko. Stop trying to hold the world up on your own.” </p><p>He thinks if Sokka weren’t smiling at him, there’s no way he’d be able to pull up a smile. But he does, anyways. “And if you really want to learn our language, I can teach you.” </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>Sokka nods. “Sure. It’s not very much different.” He says, and Zuko sighs, letting him hold his hands a second longer before pulling them back. </p><p>“That’d be really nice, Sokka.” </p><p>Sokka smiles, and stands up before holding out a hand to him to help him up. </p><p>“I mean, you won’t have my impeccable accent, but we’ll work with it.” Sokka says, and Zuko just smiles at him. </p><p>They head back into town together, and Zuko doesn’t let go of Sokka’s hand until they walk into the official borders. They find the tent again, and Zuko prepares himself to apologize for his hasty exit. Sokka grabs onto his shoulder. </p><p>“What are you doing  tonight?” He asks, and Zuko shrugs. </p><p>“Nothing, I suppose.” </p><p>Sokka smiles. “I’ll come get you after dinner, then.” He says, but explains no further, and then ducks back into the tent. </p><p> </p><p>It's hard to hear, especially coming from Sokka, but they make it through without Zuko making a dramatic exit again. He wonders briefly if it would've been easier with Katara, instead. At least she wouldn't have kept looking at him with her stupid eyes as if to make sure he's alright while talking about the horrible things the Fire Nation did to their tribe. </p><p>“Thank you, Chief Sokka.” Fei says, bowing her head and closing her book. </p><p>“Sure.” Sokka says, easy as that, and then says something about finding them lunch, and exits. </p><p>“He’s something, isn’t he?” Fei says, and Zuko looks over at her. </p><p>“How do you mean?” </p><p>“Well, he’s only twenty four and he’s already lived through so much. You and him are very similar. It’s no surprise you’re so close.” She says, and Zuko just looks at her. “If it’s not too much to ask, sir, would it be alright if this evening I--” </p><p>Zuko waves his hand. “Of course. If you’re going to explore, I suggest you do so with a local.” He says, throwing in a wink for good measure. Fei blushes, hard, and Akame hides a laugh behind her hand. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko is waiting anxiously for Sokka at the mouth of the igloo once the sun sets. He shows up, finally, holding a blindfold. </p><p>“I am not putting that on.” Zuko says, and Sokka laughs. </p><p>“Yeah, you are.” He says, and walks behind Zuko to tie it around his eyes. Zuko doesn’t protest, but huffs anyway. “Come on, I won’t lead you into an ice fall, or anything.” He says, and wraps his hand around Zuko’s bicep before leading him forwards. </p><p>“I hate you, you know.” Zuko mumbles when he trips over his own feet. Sokka doesn’t let him fall, though. </p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Sokka says, laughing. They make it to the ocean, Zuko can tell because the air smells different, and Sokka helps him into a boat. Zuko grabs the edges tightly as he feels it slide into the water. It's quiet except the cut of the paddle through the water, and even that is nearly silent. </p><p>“Okay.” Sokka says, after a while, and takes off the blindfold. </p><p>“Where are we?” Zuko asks, looking around at the pitch black water around him. If he squints he can see the lights of the city behind them. </p><p>“Just wait.” He says, and puts a few fingers to Zuko’s chin to tilt it upwards. </p><p>There are millions of stars in the pitch black sky, so many more than he can see in Caldera. The moon hangs barely crescent, and Zuko smiles. He wonders if Yue is looking down at them, happy to see them together again.</p><p>Zuko’s about to make some snarky retort about what he’s supposed to be waiting for, exactly, and then the sky explodes with green light, and Zuko’s breath catches in his throat. </p><p>It’s not the first time he’s seen the Spirit Lights, but it's the first time he’s seen them like this. They don’t say anything, they don’t have to.</p><p>The boat lurches suddenly, and Zuko has to tear his gaze away from the sky to look down. </p><p>“What was that?” </p><p>“Seal, probably.” Sokka says, nonchalant. “They get curious about boats.” </p><p>Zuko smiles and peers into the pitch black water as if he’ll be able to see anything. “Why don’t you catch one of those, too? And carry it back to the city all by yourself.” </p><p>Sokka laughs, and picks up the paddle again. “It wouldn’t offend your delicate sensibilities, your majesty?” </p><p>Zuko dips his hand in the ice cold water and splashes some at him. Sokka barely flinches and just laughs at him. “Thanks for bringing me out here, Sokka.” </p><p>In the green light, Zuko can see him smile. “You’re welcome. We should--” </p><p>Zuko waits. Sokka looks away from him, and back at the sky. “We should head back.” </p><p>It's a quiet ride and walk back to the city, but neither of them seem to mind. They stop at Sokka’s igloo, and Sokka just bows his head and goes to walk away, presumably to sleep at his dad’s, but Zuko has a moment of bravery, and grabs Sokka’s wrist, pulling him into the igloo. </p><p>Zuko searches through his bag to find the bottle of honey wine he specifically packed for Sokka, because he knows he likes it so much, and they drink a few glasses while sharing memories. </p><p>Both of them have shed their outer layers in the warmth of the igloo--Zuko sitting in his under-robes, Sokka in his sleeveless tunic. There’s a thick blue band around the top of Sokka’s biceps embroidered with a curling wave, and Zuko reaches out to touch one. It looks a lot like Katara’s necklace, he realizes, so he reasons it must be dyed sealskin. </p><p>“Zuko,” Sokka says, and he looks up. “I--” </p><p>He falters, and Zuko just hums and moves his hand up from his arm to his face, tracing the splotches of freckles over his cheek with his thumb. </p><p>Sokka sighs and grabs his wrist, pulling his hand away, Zuko frowns. “I’ve got to get up pretty early tomorrow--” </p><p>“Right.” Zuko says, putting his hand back on the table. “I’ll uh, take the left side if you--” </p><p>“No, I can go.” </p><p>“Sokka, don’t be stupid.” Zuko says, sighing. “It’s dark.” </p><p>Sokka raises an eyebrow at him. “It’s <em> dark </em>?”</p><p>“Yes.” He says, and knows it's the world's flimsiest excuse, since the other igloo is less than a hundred feet away, and there are torches lighting the way, but, much to Zuko's surprise, he doesn’t try to argue. Besides, it's not like they've never shared a bed before, after all they spent a good while living about six inches from each other. </p><p>Sokka clears his throat. “Guess it is.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko wakes up with his face smushed under Sokka’s stupid huge bicep. He huffs and little and tries to squirm out from under him, but Sokka is dead weight, and Zuko doesn’t really want to wake him by sitting up and shoving him away. So he just stays there, for a little while, before he reasons that this is <em> stupid </em> and undignified and he’s the fucking Fire Lord, he should be able to just wake his best friend that is smothering him. </p><p>“Sokka.” He mumbles, poking a finger into his ribs. It's not until just then that he realizes both of them are stripped down to the waist, and he has a brief moment of panic--surely they weren’t that drunk last night, right? Surely he’d remember if--no, it makes sense, because it's actually pretty warm inside the igloo. </p><p>“Hm. What?” Sokka mumbles, stirring awake. </p><p>“Your arm.” Zuko says, patting it twice for good measure. Sokka huffs and pulls his arm away, tucking it under himself and pushing his face into his pillow. Zuko pokes him again. “Didn't you have bright and early chiefly duties?” </p><p>Sokka groans and turns so that he’s facing Zuko, and his eyes are still closed as he does this, so Zuko can’t help but think it wasn’t entirely intentional when he presses his forehead to Zuko’s shoulder. “Five more minutes. Warm.” He says, and really, who is Zuko to deny him that. </p><p>They lie there for maybe a minute before there’s a voice filtering in through the entrance. “Um, chief, we’re about ready to go.” </p><p>Sokka groans loudly and hovers on Zuko’s shoulder for a second before rolling onto his stomach and pushing himself up. Zuko stares; at this point he figures it’s expected, and it would deviate from normal if he didn’t. “Alright, give me a second.” Sokka calls out, and Zuko can faintly hear the shuffle of boots. </p><p>He props himself up on his elbow and watches as Sokka pulls his tunic over his head, and then grabs for his parka. He pauses at the exit and looks over at Zuko. “I’ll come find you.” He says, not explaining why or what for, and Zuko just nods. </p><p>“Alright.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko remains laying down a while longer before he sighs and figures that he should probably get up. He gets dressed and steps out, having no real plan for the day. He scheduled it on purpose, so that his crew would have time to explore the city. </p><p>Sure enough, as he walks around, he sees a smattering of red uniforms here and there, talking to the locals. It makes him smile. He spots Fei eventually, sitting cross legged next to a man who is animatedly talking with his hands. She’s smiling at him fondly, and then she notices Zuko, and blushes a little. </p><p>Zuko points a hand to his wrist, and she nods, closing her hand around her bracelet. He smiles at her, giving her a thumbs up, before walking away. </p><p> </p><p>He figures he might as well go and run through some bending forms--he’s slacked these last few days, and his joints are beginning to feel stiff from the cold. So he finds a relatively flat and sturdy spot of land, and sheds his coat and outer robes. He figures that once he’s gotten into it he’ll probably strip all the way down to his waist. </p><p>When he’s done, he hears applause that comes from a small conglomerate of Water Tribe children who have gathered a good distance away to watch him bend, and sitting in the middle of them all, is none other than Sokka himself. He has a little girl on his shoulders that waves at Zuko enthusiastically when she notices him looking. </p><p>Zuko waves back, a little cowed, and rushes to put his shirt and robes back on. If he knew he’d have an audience, he wouldn’t have undressed so thoroughly. </p><p>Sokka stands and leads the kids over, all of them fighting over who gets to hold his hand. It makes Zuko’s heart pound in his chest, watching Sokka be so gentle with them. </p><p>“Mister Zu--Fire Lord, sir,” The girl sitting on Sokka’s shoulders starts in nervous National dialect, and Zuko smiles at her. “What happened-ed on your tummy?” </p><p>Zuko looks down at his stomach, mostly just for show now, since he’s dressed, and thinks about the best way to phrase ‘my sister tried to kill your chief’s sister and I took the hit, instead’. “Uh, it happened during the war.” Zuko says, finally, and she nods sagely. </p><p>“And your face?” Another little kid asks, peeking from around Sokka’s leg. </p><p>“Whoa,” Sokka says, bending down to scoop him up. “That’s a big question, buddy.” </p><p>Zuko shoots him a grateful glance, and thinks about when Sokka and Katara found out what exactly it was from. It makes his chest hurt a little, to think of how big Katara's eyes had gotten, and how Sokka had left the room with no warning, and Zuko had felt the very real fear that he was going to get a notice the next day letting him know that his father had been murdered in his jail cell.</p><p>“I have a scar too.” The kid says, snapping Zuko out of the memory, and pushes up the sleeve on his parka. “It's from when our polar dog had puppies.” He explains, and shows Zuko the tiny, raised, white scar on his forearm. </p><p>“You must be very brave.” Zuko says reverently, and the little kid smiles at him. That, of course, starts up a chorus of all of the kids saying <em> I’m brave, too </em>, and Sokka has to wrangle them all into some semblance of quiet, and tells them to all hold hands on their walk back to the village. </p><p>“They love you." Zuko says, walking behind the little troupe of kids next to Sokka. </p><p>Sokka laughs and bumps their shoulders together. “I come back and all of these mothers are running around, panicked, wondering where their kids have gone, demanding for me to find them. Sure enough, I find them gawking at you.” </p><p>“I’m sure they were more interested in you know, the firebending.” Zuko says, waving his hand a little flippantly, twirling a lazy stream of flames through his fingers, and Sokka just looks at him for a while. </p><p>“Can’t blame them.” He says finally, and shrugs. “Never really gets old, watching you.” He says, and it hangs in the air for a second before he’s realized what he’s said. “Watching you bend, I mean.” </p><p>Zuko hums and wants to say something about feeling the same way, but Sokka beats him to it. “When are you leaving?” </p><p>“Tomorrow, probably.” Zuko says, truthfully. It’s what’s on the schedule, anyways.</p><p>Sokka nods. “Do you--do you want to maybe go out with me again, on the water, obviously?” </p><p>“Yes.” Zuko says, probably too quickly, but Sokka beams at him, and Zuko thinks he’d take all the embarrassment in the world for that smile. </p><p>“Great. I’ll come get you, then.” </p><p> </p><p>They sit out on the boat for maybe an hour, just looking at the sky. They don’t say anything, really, but the silence is nice. </p><p>“Listen.” Sokka says suddenly, and Zuko looks at him. “They’re singing.” He says, and if Zuko tries really hard, he can hear the low tones of what he can only assume is whale-walrus song. </p><p>“That’s--” He starts, but he doesn’t really have words. He looks up from the water, and at Sokka. “It’s amazing.” </p><p>He almost says it, right then and there, but the boat pitches, and a huge dorsal fin rises out of the water next to them before they’re sprayed with fine, icy cold mist. Sokka laughs and wipes at his face. “Alright. I think they want us out.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Zuko, again, doesn't let Sokka sleep in a different igloo--<em>its your fucking igloo, Sokka. </em></p><p>"Stop staring at it." Zuko says, feeling Sokka's eyes on his stomach. It makes the tops of his ears burn, and he does his best to not look down at the scar, too.</p><p>"I'm not." </p><p>Zuko sighs and rolls onto his opposite side, so his back is facing Sokka instead of his stomach. "I know it's not pretty, but you could do better than--." </p><p>"Zuko," Sokka sighs, maybe a little amused, maybe a little annoyed. "That's not why I'm staring." He says, and then coughs once before saying goodnight. Zuko tries not to think about it too much. </p><p>The next morning, he wakes up with Sokka's face very nearly in his arm pit. He can't help it this time when he laughs so raucously that it wakes him up. </p><p>"You're the only heat source besides the actual fire, alright, cut me some slack." Sokka mumbles defensively, but laughs anyways when Zuko has to clutch at his sides as he says, <em>your face was in my armpit</em>. </p><p> </p><p>He finds out that Sokka's organized some big send off meal-slash-cultural exchange, which really is just an excuse for the village and the crew to mingle. It's nice, Zuko thinks as he watches their people interact. This is how it should've always been. </p><p>Zuko feels a small tug on his coat and looks down. "My mommy doesn't believe me that you can breathe fire." The girl from the other day says, crossing her arms and pouting. Zuko thinks it might just be an excuse to see him do it again. </p><p>Zuko blinks at her, and then looks helplessly at Sokka, who has also heard the statement. "Well, don't look at me. Show us." </p><p>He sighs dramatically and sets his cup down before cupping his hands over his mouth as if he's warming them up, and then removes them to breathe out a modest but steady stream of flames. </p><p>"See! I told you!" The little girl yells excitedly, and runs back to her mom, but not before running back to Zuko and thanking him with a hug around his calf. </p><p>Sokka leans in close to him. "I think you might have a fan club." </p><p>Zuko laughs mirthlessly, and this time really does spill his drink on him. </p><p>--</p><p>“You’re just going to let him go?” Hakoda says, crossing his arms. </p><p>“What do you mean? He’s the Fire Lord, he has to leave.” Sokka says, shooting his dad a questioning look. </p><p>“Yeah, but with a <em> hug</em>, Sokka?” Hakoda asks again, disappointed, eyebrows raised. </p><p>Sokka gapes at him a little, and realizes suddenly that his dad’s known about his big fat crush on Zuko, probably ever since he found him crying in the room given to them at the palace post coronation, where he shakily admitted <em> I like someone and they don’t like me back </em>. </p><p>Sokka casts a glance over to where Zuko and his procession are almost boarding their balloon, and he takes a deep breath before taking off towards them. </p><p>“Zuko!” He yells, and he watches as Zuko turns, and his advisors and guards, wisely, step aside. </p><p>He steps forward, looking a little confused. “Did I forget something?” </p><p>Sokka can barely stop himself in time, smiling a little before grabbing the front of his stupid coat with one hand, yanking him forwards, and putting the other hand on the back of his neck. </p><p>“Sokka,” He manages to say before he’s otherwise occupied, and Sokka’s kissing him. Zuko’s hands go up to grab at Sokka’s shoulders in surprise, linger there for a second before going up to grab his face. “Sokka,” He says it again, once they’ve pulled apart, but this one is softer, like it means much more. </p><p>“I’ve been in love with you since I was sixteen.” Sokka blurts out before he can stop himself. He lets go of Zuko’s robes and spreads his hand over his chest. “I just--I had to tell you.” </p><p>Zuko looks at him for a second, and Sokka fears he’s read everything wrong, but then Zuko laughs and kisses him again. “Oh. Good.” He mumbles, and throws his arms around his neck, holding him close. </p><p>“Sir,” Fei clears her throat behind them, but her smile indicates she’s more than pleased with the outcome. “We really should be going if we’re going to keep our schedule.” </p><p>“Yes, alright, go ahead and board, I’ll meet you there.” Zuko says, slipping into a commanding tone Sokka’s never heard him have before. It's intriguing, definitely. They bow to him and walk up the metal walkway. </p><p>“So what...what now?” Zuko asks, his hands still on Sokka’s back. </p><p>“Well, clearly, you have a schedule to keep.” Sokka says, eyeing the fire balloon that he helped design. “But…” He starts, the beginnings of an idea forming in his mind. He steps away from Zuko, just enough so that he has enough space to lift his hands and undo the clasp on his whale bone choker before handing it over to Zuko. </p><p>“I can’t take this.” Zuko whispers, holding it in the palm of his hand gently. </p><p>“I’m giving it to you.” Sokka says, and kisses him again before, albeit regretfully, pushing him towards the walkway. </p><p>Zuko looks at him for a second before closing his hand over the choker and walking up. </p><p>Sokka stands there, a little stupidly, and watches as the balloon takes to the skies. He stays there until it’s just a tiny speck in the distance, and finally, his dad comes up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“You did good, kid.” </p><p>-</p><p>“You took a whole day off, for me?” Sokka says, looking around the palace as its adorned with fire lilies and ice blossoms in full bloom. It makes a nice array of blue and red, Zuko thinks. He makes a note to go thank the greenhouse staff for finding a way to grow fire lilies out of season.  “Way to make a guy feel special.” </p><p>“Well, it wasn’t my idea, technically.” Zuko says, and Sokka raises an eyebrow at him. “My council decided that we should do it, you know, cause like, it’s tradition that when the Fire Lord marries the anniversary remains a holiday for the rest of their marriage. I think they just wanted a day off, really.” He explains, and then feels his face heat up. </p><p>“Not that we’re getting married, or anything--” He tries to backpedal, but Sokka just laughs. </p><p>“Well, if that’s what it takes for you to take a damn break once in a while.” Sokka mumbles, and throws his arm around Zuko’s shoulders. He touches the whale bone choker around his neck. “When’s the wedding?” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>credit for the different dialects goes to the-bi-sokka-club's fic, Before The Dawn<br/>(though if someone else has said it before the credit goes to them, too)<br/>title is from Shrike by Hozier</p><p>also kind of unrelated to this, but everyone should go read Ignition Point by Yuu_chi because its literally......a masterpiece</p><p>i hate this one like really really but it can't keep living in my drafts so, here </p><p>(sorry if yall were expecting stucky however my writer's block is REAL and this is all i can think about)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>